


Secrets

by arsenicstrider



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Overwatch, DFAB reader, F/M, Female Reader, Light Bondage, Male-Female Friendship, Other, PWP, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Self-Insert, Teasing, Threesome - F/M/M, Young Genji Shimada, Young Hanzo Shimada
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-10-16 05:42:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10564785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arsenicstrider/pseuds/arsenicstrider
Summary: A travel photographer had just planned on a simple trip, but getting involved with the Hanamura dragons was not part of the plan. Who will you fall for? The cool sexy Hanzo, or the quick witted playboy Genji? Feeling selfish, why not both.Reader gets involved with some not work related business, dissolves into smut with both brothers. There is a plot though don't worry. Or skip it if you like, porn will be it's own chapters.





	1. Ch1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wrote this in a note book and I'm transcribing it, so updates will be as quick as I can type, so quick! Im gonna add multiple chapters a day if I can, this currently doesn't even have an end in my notebook so hang in there with me.  
> If some parts seem a bit off you know, some days you write well and others you bs, ill try to touch the whole thing up as I go, thanks for your patience!

With a sigh you continued through the cherry blossom viewing in Hanamura. You had been sent to take pictures as a travel photographer, you quite honestly love your job, seeing how it pays you to travel to far and exotic lands, so you often took new assignments at the first chance, and this time had been no different. “The cherry blossoms are beautiful,” you smiled as you lined up your shot playing with the settings, “ _wait what the hell…?_ ” As you zoomed in you noticed something quite out of place in the pink park, A bright green flash of hair stuck out from behind a distant tree trunk, too bright to be leaves by far obviously a person, even worse so as you looked closer, ‘ _Is that someone giving him head?!_ ’ With a deep blush you spun on your heel, ‘ _have some common decency_ ’. Facing the opposite direction you lined up a few more shots and took them hoping to take your mind off the shameless display. Job complete for the day you stretch happily, startled as you feel someone bump into you from behind, you jump forward instinctively, almost dropping your camera.

“Sorry! I hadn’t meant to scare you!” You turned only to come almost face to face with a strange man, “I had only wanted to see your photographs...” He seemed to be a man only a few years your senior, an embarrassed blush dusting his cheeks as he pushed a strand of dark hair back towards his low braid. You noted an intricate dragon tattoo peeking out his coat sleeve as he did.

“Oh, it’s fine really”, he smiled with relief, “I’m just taking photos of the cherry blossom viewing, it’s my job, and it’s my first time seeing them as well.” You offered your camera to the man, watching him intently scroll through the photo roll.

“It is your first time in Hanamura, or all of Japan?” His eyes sparkled as he looked from the photos to you.

“Japan completely, I’m only here for 2 weeks for work sadly, but it’s only been 3 days and I’m just about done! So that leaves me plenty of time to explore!” He nodded along with your story and gently handed your camera back.

“I see… If you are almost done then and have time, maybe you’d like someone to show you the sights..?” His recently disappearing blush reappeared, but his eye contact remained almost intensely as he waited for your reply.

‘One date couldn’t hurt...’ He seemed trustworthy enough. “Sure I’d love that-“

“Hanzo,” he replied quickly enough, “And your name is?”

“Y/N” you shyly replied, placing your camera back into your bag. “Well I trust you know your way around then?” Hanzo offered you a coy smile,

“Something like that yes.” With an exchange of numbers, you part ways with plans for the following day.


	2. Ch2

Waiting outside your hotel you looked around, you had headed towards the lobby early, but you were still nervous. Impatient as ever you take a quick look outside the large glass windows, glancing up and down the sidewalk. You perk up noticing Hanzo down the road a way; you debated going out to meet him only to toss that thought upon seeing a bright head of green hair walking along beside him. ‘ _It’s that creep who was in the park yesterday!_ ’ Your mind raced through a million possibilities before Hanzo noticed you through the window and waved, turning around he said something to the green haired man who snickered and turned and wandered off. You sighed and left the lobby, squinting as the cold air hit your face as the door opened.

“Sorry did I keep you waiting?” Hanzo greeted you with a smile as warm enough to rival the cold air around you.

“No, I was early don’t worry.” You beamed as he offered his extended arm to you, hooking yours in his as he started leading the way.

“Good I was worried, my brother was slowing me down,” he scowled slightly, “he swore he had a good story but they never are…” Turning to face you though, his smile returned. Meanwhile he could have sworn he saw yours falter”

‘ _Brother?! What the hell?!_ ’ You looked up at him feigning innocence, “Oh, you have a brother?” Hanzo sighed.

“Yes, but he recently dyed his hair outrageously, so the resemblance is hard to see now.” You swore you could feel your eye twitch.

“I think I saw him in the park yesterday...” You trailed off quietly as Hanzo stopped, looking down at you concerned.

“No? It must have been someone else or maybe some leaves, he had a very important business meeting yesterday that was set up by our father, he wouldn’t dare miss that.” His smile returned, “I appreciate your concern though.” You apologized for worrying him as you two continued onward.


	3. Ch3

Hanzo happily pointed out landmarks as you walked on, offering up trivia about each to your amusement. He also explained the cultural importance of the historical ones, and patiently answered all of your questions. Around noon your stomach unceremoniously interrupted to your embarrassment, Hanzo looked down at you and laughed with a smile as a blush crept over your face. With a quick apology Hanzo steers you towards a small restaurant down a side street nearby. The sign was old and rustic with a small cartoon dragon in the corner sticking out and drawing your eye. As you enter the man behind the counter stood happily greeting the two of you immediately. His friendliness was infectious as you returned his greeting, taking a seat at the counter, Hanzo beside you. The man identified as the owner disappeared, returning with soup to warm the two of you up. Hanzo and the man exchanged pleasantries, none of which you could understand, as you sipped your soup. Hanzo stood suddenly, a grimace on his face. “I am sorry, I’ll be back soon just order what you’d like, do not worry about paying.” You looked up from your bowl of warmth.

“What why?” Hanzo sighed as he buttoned up his coat; he hadn’t even had the chance to take it off. “Apparently, according to the owner, my brother was just here instead of doing his work. Our family business is quite important you see, so if he is still nearby I need to retrieve him.” Apologizing profusely, he headed out the door leaving you dumbfounded in your seat. Turning to take another sip of your soup the owner calmly knocked on the underside of the counter, much to your confusion until a green head popped out of the back room.

“Thanks for getting him off my back old man, talk about timing.” The owner nervously nodded as the brother moved to pat him on the back. You note a dragon tattoo on the younger brother, easier seen with his sleeves pushed up; it seemed to be a full blown version of what you had glanced on Hanzo’s covered arm. Your soup suddenly seems real interesting as he hopped the counter and slid into the recently vacant seat next to you. “Oh my you’ve been abandoned my dear!” He leaned in almost too close, “This is interesting my brother very rarely entertains women…” You slid to the opposite edge of your seat nervously.

“Always good to get out of your comfort zone isn’t it?” The brother shifted back into his seat smirking.

“Practice what you preach…” His eyes slowly grazed over your figure, “But in all seriousness, you didn’t see me you understand?” You rolled your eyes resting your chin in your hand.

“I already kept one of your secrets, why should I keep two, hm?” The brother tilted his head to look at you, hair flopping to the side.

“Why don’t you explain?

“The viewing yesterday, you weren’t very discreet, and you were supposed to be at a meeting too I hear?” A smirk of victory crossed your face as his flushed; coyly you motioned a blow job using your hand and tongue in cheek. His cool demeanor crumbled as a deep red rose up over his face.

“You saw that!? Wait what-“ You held up your hand to silence him.

“I didn’t care or even know it was you until I saw you with Hanzo today.” The man looked at you in shock then cleared his throat easing back into his cool guy demeanor. He leaned forward pushing some hair behind your ear.

“Do this for me?” You laughed,

“I don’t even know your name, why should I?” Withdrawing his hand, he stood and headed toward the door with a shrug.  
“The name’s Genji, and if you need a reason, you’re already keeping one secret, what’s one more?” He was out the door before you could protest.


	4. Ch4

A look of shock marred your face, as you stood up leaving some cash on the counter, “Thanks for the soup.” You followed suit disappearing out the door.

 

 _‘What am I doing... ?’_ You thumbed at the camera in your pocket as you rounded a corner, you had brought it for sightseeing with Hanzo, but this is as good a use as any right? You steeled yourself against the alley wall and took a breath. Genji was abnormally hard to follow and honestly you were quite impressed with yourself. You weren’t quite sure why you were following him, he pissed you off more than the average cool guy, but you curiosity won over and soon you found your lens zooming in on his back outside a club. Genji shared a few jokes with the bouncer, when they didn’t quite land, he pushed up his sleeves in annoyance, only to have the bouncer suddenly flip attitude and insist Genji come in. You didn’t quite understand the sudden change in attitude, but with Genji inside you were free to approach the club. Unzipping your jacket, boobs were an easy access key you’d learned throughout your travels, and you soon found yourself in the neon entryway of a way to warm club. You snapped a few images of the neon signs and strange fashions, extra credit with your boss for going above and beyond, before heading deeper into the club. You shed your jacket as you proceed; only to find to your delight the club has penny lockers, depositing all but your camera, you close it up before heading towards the back of the club. As you cross the dancefloor you notice a large enclosed loft, with access from the back of the club, obviously a VIP section. From what you’d seen of Genji so far, you can safely assume his next move would be to schmooze his way into there. Squeezing through the dancefloor you reach the back of the club, sighing when you reach a very steep set of stairs. _‘Because I need more physical activity…’_ One very pathetic stair climb later you find yourself at the landing entrance to the VIP area, and one very pathetic try later you see boobs don’t always work for a free pass. Stepping to the side to think of a plan, and take advantage of the height of the stairs to snap aerial pictures of the club, a tap startles you and you turn to see the bouncer motioning towards the door. A confused look must have crossed your face, as the bouncer starts pushing you towards the door annoyed, reaching the door you look back up at him before pressing the door open and stepping into the VIP room. The VIP area was surprisingly large once inside and quite lavish as well, stepping farther in you could look out the large tinted window overlooking the dancefloor, passing through the main area however, it dissolved into private rooms. This you decide is where your search either gets tricky or just straight up ends. You can’t just go opening up private rooms and in the VIP area no less. As you turn to walk back into the main area though, the furthest private door opened loudly surprising you; as you turn to look you see a head of green hair and the attached man leaning against the doorframe.

 

“You aren’t very discreet when stalking you know,” your face flushed cold, “But you made it this far, come on.”


	5. Ch5

Following Genji into the private room didn’t feel like your smartest idea, but honestly, you felt if you had come this far you were asking for trouble. After closing the door behind you, he swiftly crossed the room and collapsed almost ungracefully into a giant chair at the other end. With a sigh you crossed the room at his come hither motion, stopping to stand a foot or two in front of him.

“So you were following me, I get that,” Genji looked at his nails almost bored, “Though I’m not quite sure why, we had a decent conversation, and you seemed to be enjoying my brother’s company… Unless you’d prefer mine?” You blushed and tried to stutter out a reply only to be cut off, “Haven’t you heard curiosity killed the cat little one?” He purred looking amused at your flustered face. You mumbled under your breath,

“But satisfaction brought it back I believe.” He let out a hearty laugh.

“Very true, I believe my brother mentioned you were a reporter of sorts, no wonder you were so curious.”

“Actually, I’m just a photographer for a magazine.” You snapped back.

Genji stood, closing the space between you, tilting up your chin. “Maybe I should listen better…” His eyes inspected you for any sort of hint you could be lying about your occupation, a blush growing across your cheeks under his intense gaze. 

“I think your brother would appreciate if you improved your listening skills.” His eyes darkened as he let your face go, only for a second, before it was covered again with a cheerful grin.

“Perhaps, but I seem to have wasted your time with a wild goose chase. To make it up, shall we pick up today where your original plans with my brother left off?” He extended his arm intending you to take it as you had Hanzo’s. Reluctantly you slid your arm through his.

“Sure, I guess you do owe me for this lost time” Genji’s face lit up.

“Wonderful!” He leaned down whispering in your ear, “This club is my favorite hiding spot since it is fairly new, so let’s make this secret number three okay?” Pulling away with a wink he started to lead you toward the door, as your face flushed.

“Alright… But you owe me…”


	6. Ch6

A chill kissed your nose as you exited the club, Genji had insisted on using the back door which you begrudgingly agreed to, sighing as you exited the back alley towards the main road. Genji excitedly pulled you along, claiming he knew all the best spots to visit in this area, very much more so than his brother he emphasized. _‘This brother certainly makes up for the other’s lack of enthusiasm’_ you smiled to yourself as you tried to keep up with the green haired younger brother. He pulled you from florist to kimono store, arcade to shrine, slowing only to toss a coin in the offering box and purchase you a good luck charm which you happily attached to your camera.

Heading towards a restaurant which Genji had insisted is only the best you looked up to notice the sun had gone down, no wonder you were so cold, plus you had no jacket, or purse, or anything… Oh no. You had left your belongings in the club after leaving through the back door. Explaining this to Genji however, earned no sympathy and only a shrug saying it could be retrieved the next day. Not thinking too much you accepted his offer of his coat and followed into the restaurant, this one also sporting a small dragon on the sign you noted. Once seated and drinks were ordered by Genji despite your meaningless protest, Genji began bombarding you with questions. He wanted to know what you thought of every single landmark and store with genuine curiosity, smiling you told him which was your favorite and begun to sing praises of the other spots not to disappoint him. Drinks came and went as time passed and plates of appetizers and bar snacks soon beat out actual food. Before you knew it you were thanking nervous staff and stumbling out into the cold night air overtaken by fits of laughter. As you went to part ways though the laughter dissipated. Your stuff was at the club still, all you had was your phone and camera, not a single other thing. You stared at the ground as situations flooded your drunken mind on what you could do what could go wrong, you could feel yourself in a downward spiral. Almost as if he could read your mind, Genji spoke up, drunk and confident.

  
“My house is pretty big we have plenty of spare rooms, plus my brother would probably like to see you again…” This went against every survival instinct but the day had already been strange enough and booze outweighed common sense in the night. You nodded and allowed yourself to be lead along.


	7. Ch7

Upon arriving at the brothers’ home, you came to the realization Genji may have a warped perception of what a “big” house was. This was by no means a house; this was a manor, a mansion, an duplex even, of traditional Japanese houses inside a large gate. You stared in awe as you were pulled through the front door of the largest house, the two drunkards of you neither quiet or subtle, were instantly greeted by a bevy of bowing servants. Eyes wide you bowed back only to earn a laugh from Genji and to be pulled back up.

“You don’t have to bow to them they’re servants!” You let out a meek apology as your eyes scanned the large entryway, stopping on what seemed to be a furious Hanzo. It seemed though you were not the only one to notice him. “Hello brother!” Genji smiled widely and waved violently at his brother who had started to descend the stairs. “I Brought home a friend, that girl you li-“ He was cut off, Hanzo descending the stairs quicker just in time to cover his brothers laughing face.

“Excuse my brother’s… Over hospitality... It’s too late to send you to the hotel now though, and I trust tomorrow you could clear up why he felt you had to stay here?” He lowered his hand shooting a look at Genji.

“I had the maids make her a room Hanzo don’t worry so muuuuuch~ would you like to escort her?” Hanzo’s face flushed almost enough to rival the drunken pair in front of him as his blush rose.

“Alright” He leaned forward grabbing your hand, “But we must talk afterwards brother” Genji smiled nervously and waved as you were lead away. “He always does this” Hanzo sighed as he led you down the quiet wooden hallway, “He needs to learn control.” You stopped in front of a traditional screen door and Hanzo gently slides it open. “This will be your room then.” The room was quite large and the bed was larger than anything you’ve seen in your hotel hopping times. “There are clothes on the bed I see, if you need anything our rooms are down the hall to the left, please knock.”

“Thanks Hanzo really.” You drunkenly giggle and salute him. A blush dusts his cheeks and he pauses, as if he has something he wants to say.

“I’ll… I’ll see you tomorrow” He headed towards the door, turning to face you one last time, “Get some sleep I must speak with my brother.” Looking up at you he was greeted with your partial back as you had begun to drunkenly undress, “Oh geez...” He slipped out closing the door behind him, his face even redder.  
Meanwhile, you had slipped into the supplied pajamas, in all honesty just a very large shirt; they didn’t seem to know what else to give you. Happily you melted onto the large bed, drunken sleep taking you.


	8. Ch8 NSFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's your first ch of porn you heathens

A dreamless sleep welcomed you with open arms, you’d think even an earthquake couldn’t wake you, that being said you slept right through the drunken stumbling of your door being opened and closed quite ungracefully. You did however stir as someone climbed into your bed disturbing your sleep, you were fully awake though as you felt kisses peppered down your neck to the nape. Prying your eyes open, you were surprised to see Genji on his side leaning over you.

“Damn brother…” Is all that could be made out of his mumbling as the onslaught of kisses continued down your neck.

“Genji?” You turned to look at him, only for him to slide up over you, pinning you to the bed. He leaned further down again to nip your neck as his hand traveled upwards to play with the hem of your shirt, pushing it up slowly. “Why are you in here?!” You squeezed your eyes closed partially as he continued; he smirked and replied voice gruff with lust.

“Brother pissed me off again, your room is closer than the club and I need to blow off steam…” A gasp escaped your lips to his delight as his hand finally reached your breast, kneading it gently, pinching and tugging at your erect nipple. Switching to the other breast he repeated his motions, smiling when your arms finally found purchase around his neck.

“Uhg I’m drunk...”

“We both are”

“But your brother,”

“You went on one date, he’ll get over it, besides, I've been told I'm quite better of a lay than him...”

“We’ll regret it,”

“I can assure you that we won’t” Biting your lip, you let out a sigh of defeat as his lips pressed against yours. He kissed the side of your mouth tentatively, “Do you want this?” You rolled your eyes,

“Are you gonna just keep talking or should I go back to sleep?”

Genji laughed, a drunken blush highlighting his cheeks, “Let’s put that snarky mouth to good use, hm?” He reached down tugging at his waistband to reveal his half hard cock, he sat up allowing you to move out from under him and reposition yourself in front. He wasn’t too bad in size but it was hard to tell quite yet. As you lowered your head you could feel his fist preemptively burry itself in your hair, he jerked you closer, and a drunken smile of confidence plastered itself on his face as he waited for you to make your move. Rolling your eyes once again, something you felt would be a habit in his presence; you carefully lick a stripe from the base to tip on the underside of his cock to test the mood. Letting out a deep groan, a twitch of his cock gave you all the reply you needed as you continued onward. Encouraged, you take the tip of his cock into your mouth and begin swirling around it with your tongue, occasionally dipping your head down just a little further, and to your delight you can feel him hardening in your mouth. Looking down, Genji seemed almost annoyed with the slow treatment, but as you pulled off with a –pop- you were happy to see his body betrayed his demeanor. Returning to the task at hand you sped up your pace; going much farther down then before, trying to reach his base, however, now at his full hardness you could see his length was well above average. You started to work where you could not reach with your mouth using your hand, his groans tumbling form his lips as you felt his twitch in your mouth, hands tugging at your hair. This continued and with much pride you could feel him coming close to the end, your efforts were doubled and you could see he was about to be finished- Suddenly the grip in your hair was quite harsh and you were pulled off his throbbing cock. Looking up you see Genji’s face covered in sweat as he gently pants.  
“I’m not going to be finished off that easily…” Leaning onto his back, he made a come hither motion, you moved up to about his crotch straddling him, only to be confused when he grabs you by the arm and pulls you up further. “Be patient, I believe I do owe you one?” He brought you up over his face and leaned up, his lips gentle pressing against your inner thighs. “Just relax.” You let out a gasp as he ghosted kisses over your clothed sex and down your other thigh before repeating the action in the opposite direction, His one hand steadied you hip as the other pulled your panties down to your knees, returning to tightly grip your ass. Your hands traveled to his hair as his had your and gripped as he gently kissed your clit, letting out a deep lusty sigh against it. You shivered as his assault began, kisses moving from your clit to your entrance, followed by the swipe of his tongue, before you knew it, the tip of his tongue was prodding at your entrance and you were worked up and waiting. He gently dipped his tongue inside tasting you, pulling away with a smile.

“My you’re delicious,” dogging your swat he continued, dipping his tongue father in, hitting your sweet spot as you failed to keep it together above him. When he deemed you ready he withdrew, only to fill you against instantly with two fingers. He was vicious from right off the bat, immediately returning to your sweet spot and not letting up, meanwhile his tongue returned to your clit, torturing the bud with the flick of his tongue, adding a third finger as he felt you approach your orgasm.

You were surprised, you were much noisier when drunk, and not that Genji seemed to mind as he mercilessly pulled you towards your end, continuing his work even through your orgasm. Panting, you sat back on his chest without thinking, earning a tsk from between his lips. “Alright shirt off, that is if you want access to the main event~” Blushing you removed it as he sat up helping you off him, laying you down onto your side, he pulled one leg up over his shoulder as his tip prodded against your sensitive entrance.

“Genji, I’m sensitive be gent- AH!” before you could even finish he sheathed himself in you fully in one motion.

“Sorry what was that?” He looked down at you with his shit eating grin, “I didn’t quite catch that darling~” Giving you no time to protest nor reply, he set into a blinding pace trying to relieve the tension of cutting himself off earlier. You cried out as his thrusts continued, occasionally slowing only to put more force behind his thrusts before speeding up again. Genji turned his head to the side, kissing your leg and biting as you two neared your end.

“Genji, I’m gonna…” Knowing quite well what you mean, his free hand snaked down to replace your own at your clit, starting up a pace to rival his thrusts. Before you knew it you were cumming, Genji following suit as you felt warmth pool in your abdomen and start to slide down your ass. Pulling out, he panted heavily, smiling as he watched his essence leak out of you. In your post orgasm haze you reached out, asking for cuddles and he happily obliged falling into your arms tiredly. As you drifted off finally, you thanked god you were on the pill.


	9. Ch9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I graduated and had a birthday but that's no excuse  
> also noticed I write short chapters? it looks like more when it takes up a lot of paper pages, i'll work on that

You awoke sore and refreshed, albeit a little hung over. Yawning and  going to stretch, you were quite surprised when your back pressed against what felt like a brick wall. The events of the prior night flooded back and your face flooded bright red to match. Too tired to argue with yourself though, you opted to drift back off to sleep, preferring to deal with this later.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Later came only an hour later, signaled by a hesitant knock and the slide of the door. "Y/N, I haven't seen Genji yet today, have you maybe-" His question cut short, his face flooded with color, he could not decide between embarrassment and anger. You sat up stretching, forgetting your lack of coverage, and sat there sleepy and bruised by his own brother. Not fully awake you failed to register both brothers, one dead in the doorway and the other sitting up against the headboard half dressed with a look of victory. Before you even respond, to the atmosphere, a button up shirt was around your shoulders and Genji had been shoved off the bed. "Morning brother," Genji peeked up over the edge of the bed, "Have a good night?" Hanzo forcefully buttoned up the top of the gifted shirt before crossing the room to his brother. 

"We must talk. Now." They left in a hurry slamming the poor door behind them. As the situation finally set in, you hurried to the bathroom and locked the door, dropping Hanzo’s shirt on the counter. Your eyes widen at the love bites and large bruises adorning your body.

"Holy shit...” Turning, you start the water in the shower, and proceed to scrub away at the nights misdeeds. Stepping out and drying off, you pulled Hanzo's shirt back on for lack of better options. Outside the bathroom however, the maids had silently provided clothes, but you opted to only take the shorts and panties, deciding the shirt you had on was more than good enough. Finally stepping out of the room you followed the sound of still fighting voices.

"That was out of line Genji, no matter what the circumstances or excuse you may give." You slowed down approaching the voices yet continued on.

"You usually don't have a problem with my habits brother, maybe because you like this one?"

"It's been two days you don't know that, I don't even know that!" You unceremoniously took this as your time to enter as you tiptoed through the doorway, slightly grabbing the frame. 

"I'm sorry to interrupt...” Hanzo and Genji both turned to face you, their matching tattoos side by side as they stood.

"Morning Y/N-" For the second time this morning Hanzo's face was red as the sun.

"She's cute right brother? Shame it’s your shirt and not mine tho- UHGF!" Genji was silenced by a quick hit to the stomach.

"Y/N if you want we can find more suitable clothes-"

"I'm fine really."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure." Hanzo swallowed thickly as his eyes traveled you up and down.

"Well I was just explaining to Genji that his actions last night were," His eyes steadied on the bruises on your neck, "unacceptably inappropriate." You stepped further into the room.

"Well I'm equally guilty, I should have declined those drinks, they certainly knocked me off my feet." Your eyes darted through the room embarrassed and unwanting to focus. "People do out of character things when they get drunk..." Hanzo sighed frowning at his brother.

"Well I suppose you are right there." Genji perked up, cockiness renewed.

"Exactly you see I was just-"

"BUT," HAnzo continued, "I'm afraid my brother was especially aware of his actions last night." Genji looked away frustrated. "So my anger stays with him for taking advantage of your drunken state." Genji spoke up again, grumpy yet determined to be heard.

"To make up for my actions, we would like you stay here with us for the remained of your trip." You were dumbfounded. Instead of being scolded and kicked out you were invited to stay? Noticing you look of apprehension Genji spoke up again, "you can always say no..."

"No, no, I would love to stay, I would just have to get my things!" Both brothers brightened up almost immediately. 

"Good, thank you."" Hanzo smiled, much gentler looking than before.

"We'll send someone to retrieve all your things, so you can just relax with us today!" Hanzo shot his brother a look for the dubious offer.

"I do need to work still though, I can't just take the rest of the time off, I had to take pictures of the botanical gardens today." You smiled shrugging.

"Oh just use the garden on the manor grounds, the region one was based off it in design after all." Hanzo gleamed pointing down another long hallway. "Shall we go look?"


End file.
